Notre monde change
by Nedth
Summary: Anduin s'isole à la Folie du Maçon... Les horreurs de la guerres sont parfois difficiles à porter lorsqu'on n'a que 15 ans... Un moment de répit dans ce monde meurtri, troublé par l'arrivé d'un... ami ? C'est doux, c'est court et ça vous fera certainement sourire, enfin je l'espère ;).


**Pour Info : Je tiens à signaler que l'univers et la grande majorité des personnage n'appartiennent qu'à blizzard. Univers sur lequel j'écrit à but non lucratif... Mais je vous prierais tout de même respecter mon travail et de vous abstenir d'un quelconque plagia. Je vous en serait extrêmement reconnaissante, Merci.**

**Pour Info (bis) : **Je ne suis pas une experte. Je reprend l'écriture de fanfic après une très longue période sans écriture. Malgré mes multiples relectures, il est possible que certaines soient passé aux travers du filet, si vous en voyez une trop flagrante ou beaucoup trop de stupides, vous pourrez me les signaler je les corrigerais par la suite.

**Pour Info (la dernière) : **J'ai une incertaine vision des protagonistes mit en scène. Pour l'instant il s'agit d'Anduin et d'Irion (ou Wrathion, pour les anglophones). Si vous avez des remarques par rapport à cette vision, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Dans la mesure où ceci est constructif je suis ouverte à bon nombre de proposition. Si par contre votre vision diffère effectivement de la mienne mais que vous vous pointez sur vos grand cheveux et la gueule grande ouverte pour insulter promptement mon travail, autant vous dire que vous serez dégagé avec pertes et fracas. Je suis curieuse de connaître vos impressions, mais ma débilité a ses limites et je n'accepterais pas d'être traitée (ainsi que mon travail) comme une pauvre merde. Je vous serez donc extrêmement reconnaissante de faire preuve d'un minimum de politesse et de courtoisie si mon histoire ne vous aura pas plu. Comme on dit : on ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde et à sa mère ! =).

Sur ce, je vous remercie pour votre lecture et attention, en espérant vous faire passer un bon moment.

* * *

><p>On gagne. On perd... On avance. Mais ce mouvement perpétuel se fatigue, se fane... et l'énergie s'enfuit comme un savon, soudain, qui glisse. Comme le soleil se couche pour laisser la nuit grandir, le corps, mais surtout l'esprit, mettent un temps d'arrêt à leur course folle. Le temps d'un souffle. Une libération.<p>

Le temps des cerises en approche, du haut de son perchoir le fils Wrynn pouvait sentir l'odeur, porté par le vent, des cerisiers en fleur. Parfois même un pétale vagabondait jusqu'à lui. Assis sur la rambarde de la Folie du Maçon, moment de contemplation au levé du jour... Enfin il pouvait faire le vide dans sa tête. Tellement d'horreur s'étaient déjà produits et tant d'autres étaient à craindre. Son esprit juvénile présentaient quelques difficultés pour tout digérer. Son cœur en devenait parfois un fardeau bien lourd à porter. Comment pouvait-on arriver à de telles extrémités... Commettre des actes si atroces. Ces moments de solitudes où le prince pouvait oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, toute cette douleurs... étaient tout aussi important que l'air pour respirer.

Un froissement d'aile. Un botte posant le talon au sol... Puis la démarche tranquille et aérienne, presque irréelles, Irion s'avança vers l'humain, se pencha sur la rambarde pour y appuyer ses coudes. D'ici, il pouvait voir jusqu'au temple du serpent de jade. Les dorures des toits scintillantes d'une lueur orangé, les reflets verts des statues de jades sous les rayons pales du soleil levant se mariaient aux feuillages chaleureux, de la forêt. Un vide serein l'envahi alors. Un regard vers Anduin lui apprit un demis sourire, s'étirant sur son visage, vers la droite et sa respiration lente, profonde et silencieuse. Seulement, lorsque le silence était libérateur pour l'un, pour l'autre c'était le poids d'une d'une canonnière qui s'écrase.

– Une belle journée qui s'annonce, n'est-ce pas ? Brisa Irion d'un ai léger.

Anduin tourna son regard sur lui. Scruta l'énigme qui lui servait de visage, perdu dans ses pensées. Irion, déporta son regard pour croiser celui du blond. L'humain perdit son sourire pour une mou hésitante... La pose était terminée et ses pensée encore embrumées. Le dragon fit mine de se vexer face à son manque d'enthousiaste. Amusée, peut-être, Anduin soupira un sourire avant de répondre.

– Une belle journée. Vous devriez en profiter pour vous y réchauffer les écailles, mon ami.

Irion se renfrogna comme un gosse piqué au vif... Jamais il ne restait sous sa véritable forme bien longtemps. Plus juvénile que son physique d'humain ne laisser penser, trop juvénile même... Comment assurer la crédibilité de ses idéaux avec une taille pareille ? Ce n'était pas la majesté et la puissance qu'il inspirait alors ! Mais plutôt une envie de s'en approcher avec des yeux de merlans fris et la bouche en cœur ! Tss... que les mortels pouvaient être profondément stupides.

– Ha ha... très amusant... Vous ne méritez même pas que je vous prête quelconque attention !

Seulement, Anduin ne s'imaginait pas vexer le dernier des dragons noir avec sa remarque. Et ce fut l'attitude enfantine de son ami qui lui arracha un rire, manquant de tomber de la rambarde. En même temps... Il aurait pu le prévoir, se souvenant de sa réaction la première fois qu'il vit la véritable forme d'Irion... Ce dernier s'était présenté comme une puissance de la nature. Un défenseur de la terre et de ce monde, amoureux d'Azeroth et de ces secrets. Alors le voir se transformer en ce petit et adorable bébé dragon à peine aussi grand qu'un chien à lors de leur rencontre ! L'humain n'avait su, même avec toute la discipline du monde et tout le respect envers sa race, s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire spontané et libérateur. Il voyait encore ses toutes petites ailes soulever son corps encore un peu trop gros pour voler avec aisance.

– Ne vous vexez pas pour si peu ! Je ne disais pas ça pour vous vexer ! Haha ! Mais vous verriez votre tête...

– Méfiez vous... Je pourrez vous rôtir si l'envie m'en prenait ! Rétorqua Irion, avant de claquer de doigts devant lui et cracher une gerbe de flamme en direction vide, dans un geste purement théâtral.

Doucement, le petit rire du blond se calma, non pas par peur, mais plus par compassion. Si le dragon aurait réellement voulu lui faire peur, il s'en serait certainement prit autrement. Malgré sa taille réelle et son age, une puissance rare sommeillait en lui et mieux valait avoir ce jeune là comme un ami, si ce n'est allié. Maintenant, Anduin souriait simplement, regardant l'autre tourner en rond faisant mille gestes pour exprimé sa puissance et le respect qui lui était due. L'ado ramena ses jambes sur la rambarde et s'adossa à la petite boule de pierre à côté de lui pour mieux observer les manières d'Irion.

– Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici, si tôt ? Coupa finalement Anduin comme s'il n'avait rien écouté du récit du dragon.

Coupé dans son monologue, ce dernier se senti ne su que dire sur le moment. Râler ou laisser couler ? Choix très difficile, à vrai dire.

– Je vous cherchais.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
>– Tout va bien. J'avais besoin de tromper l'ennuie.<br>– Parce que vous avez le luxe de vous ennuyer ? Demanda le mortel, un sourcil levé.  
>– L'ennuie n'est pas un luxe mais une fatalité. Qui nous prend lorsque peu de choses avancent...<br>– Pas même vos recherches ?  
>– Elles avancent, mais trop lentement à mon goût.<p>

Irion soupira, se penchant au dessus de la rambarde. Il observait les alentours avec les mêmes yeux admiratifs et fiers qu'un père protecteur regardant son fils grandir. Cette terre était sous sa protection maintenant, et la voir s'épanouir pleinement, son plus grand souhait. Le sourire sur ses lèvres semblait changer son visage dans les moindres détails. Lissé, détendu... comme ça, son apparence semblait même plus jeune qu'Anduin. Seul le bouc sur son menton trahissait son envie de paraître plus âgé, plus mature... un signe de sagesse.

– Je ne sais pas si tu pourras le comprendre un jour, mais le sort d'Azeroth est, et sera toujours, ma priorité. Je serais prêt à tout les sacrifices si cela pouvait la sauver. (Le prince noir appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde et posa son menton dans ses mains). Lorsque je passe dans les zones dévastées par le cataclysme, par mon... (Il marqua un pose pour contenir sa colère). Par Aile-De-Mort ! Je ressens toute la douleur qu'elle a enduré... qu'elle endure toujours... Ce sont des blessures lentes et compliquées de soigner, et je les ressens au plus profond de mon être...

Son visage, tantôt si doux, s'était mut en un masque de détermination.

– Je pense comprendre ce que vous me dites. Mais je n'ai nullement la prétention d'affirmer comprendre tout votre ressenti.

Anduin replongea son regard dans le lointain. Le jour était maintenant totalement levé, l'heure de quitter ces lieux pour retourner à ses occupations allait bientôt sonner...

– Irion, j'espère... (Les mots peinaient à sortir sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, comme s'il redoutait une réponse à une question qu'il n'arrivait pas à poser). J'espère que cette guerre finira vite.

L'intéressé le regarda à son tour comme une énigme, un peu hésitant et soupira doucement avant de reconstituer son éternelle expression déterminée, tel le masque faisant barrières à ses plus profondes pensées. Le blondinet, quant à lui, pivota pour poser pied à terre, avec précaution. Depuis qu'il avait affronté Garrosh au caveau Mogushan, le moindre faux mouvement le faisait souffrir. Et même si les bandages ne recouvrait plus son corps, il ressentait parfois le besoin de s'appuyer sur une béquille... Mais l'idiot l'avait oublié avec sa douleur en partant pour venir ici... S'appuyant sur ses jambes, elle se dérobèrent sous la pression de la douleur. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde pour se redresser un peu, mais sans toute fois pouvoir marcher correctement...

– Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? Demanda le prince noir en le voyant ainsi trébucher.  
>– Je pensais vous proposer d'aller manger quelque chose... répondit-il, l'air un peu gêner sans toute fois demander la moindre aide.<p>

Le dragon, à moitié amusé, roula les yeux vers le ciel avant de les fermer le temps d'un soupir. Que les mortels pouvaient être stupide... Il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser des pensées stupides puis s'approcha de prince humain pour le soutenir d'une étreinte habile atour de ses épaules, lui passant un bras autour de son coup.

– Je vous aurai bien porté sur mon dos mais je crains que votre lourd poids n'abîme ma noble personne ! Ironisa Irion.  
>– Dites plutôt que vos ailes ne sont pas assez larges !<p>

L'estropié le gratifia d'un sourire malicieux, signalant sa plaisanterie avant que _'son altesse draconique_' ne s'offusque.

– Je vous ferais payer cet affront..!

De nouveau, la mine renfrogné du dragon fit sourire Anduin.

* * *

><p><em>Chanson en boucle lors de l'écriture :<em>** La superbe - Benjamain Biolay.**


End file.
